Adaption
by Shanna1003
Summary: A series of oneshots based on Shiki's dialogue from his track in the official "Vampire Knight DS Situation Voice CD." Each scenario is adapted to fit with Rima. Rima x Shiki BONUS: The original translation and a picture of Shiki blushing!
1. Take One: See You

Formal Disclaimer & Author's Note: I do not own the dialgoue, characters or anything associated with Vampire Knight. They are the property of Hino Matsuri. This series of one-shots is based off the Shiki Senri Track on the Vampire Knight DS Situation Voice CD. The original script and translation from Japanese to English is from the website

Cedits to the website owner of 夜を駆ける or "Yoru wo Kakeru" for the translation from Japanese to English. The original script can be found at (vk.)(dreamful)(.org) Please message me for further details.

I tried to stick to the original translation as much as possible, any additions on Shiki's part are underlined. It can be a bit awkward, but I tried my best.

There are five takes and no existing plot between them.

Please read and review, I'd love to hear your opinion!

* * *

**Adaption**

* * *

Take One: Itterasshai ("See You")

* * *

It's almost dawn. The first light of the day can be seen in the far east.

Rima closes the doors to the Moon Dormitory quietly behind her. In the silence of the morning, her footsteps echo loudly across the courtyard.

"You're always full of energy."

"Shiki."

His silhouette is barely visible in the darkness but she knows its him.

"Where are you going?" The brunette asks, curious. "Isn't it still night?"

Rima nods, but doesn't elaborate further and Shiki frowns slightly. She wouldn't be leaving the campus at this time, would she?

"Why are you out here?" She asks.

"What am I doing? Making an observation." He says, looking up towards the sky.

"On?"

"The book I borrowed from Ichijou-san wrote about Diamond Dust. After asking Ichijou-san, he said that I might be able to see it today, so I'm waiting."

How annoying. She had planned to buy his birthday present without him noticing. For a minute, Rima wonders if Ichijou purposely set this up. She did ask him, their vice-president, for permission after all. Then again, it was unlike him to sabotage her plans.

"That would be something new."

"You've never seen Diamond Dust before? It certainly is a rare phenomenon."

"It must be so." Rima commented. She didn't think it'd occur, not tonight at least. "It's cold."

"Days where the temperature drops below minus 10 degrees are rare." He looks at her worriedly.

"I should be going."

"Hang on a bit more." Shiki says, slipping the scarf off his neck and handing it to her. "You won't catch a cold, will you?"

"I'll be fine." Rima can't help but smile. "You shouldn't stand out here for too long."

"I know." He yawns in agreement. "However, after seeing you, I feel somewhat relieved."

"Doushite?"

"That you're okay. I'll stop waiting for the Diamond Dust and go to bed. Be careful."

"I'll see you when I get back."

"See you then."

He watches her leave, waiting until she's far ahead enough before following.

He can't just let her go, not alone.

He needs to see where she's going, what she's going to do.

His stride falters-is she meeting someone?


	2. Take Two: Welcome Back

Author's Note: Please see the first chapter for my formal disclaimer. Again, Shiki's dialogue is transcribed from his track in the Vampire Knight DS Situation Voice CD, I've adjusted the one-sided conversation to fit with Rima. It's a bit weird and their interaction isn't exactly as I'd like it to be, but I've done what I can.

There is no connection or plot between each of the takes.

Thank you to those that have reviewed! I really appreciate it and I hope you continue to do so!

* * *

Take Two: Okaeri ("Welcome Back")

* * *

It's weird.

Without turning around to look, he knows she's back. He stops to wait for her.

"Shiki."

A look of satisfaction appears as Rima steps out of the prestigious black car.

He notices she's wearing a fitted black skirt, a light pink blouse and heels instead of their uniform. When she greets him with a small smile, he feels his heart race.

"Oh, you're returning now?"

"I met with my father."

"Welcome back..." Shiki says, holding out his hand as they reach the stairs. She's surprised at the gesture but accepts it willingly. "Is it weird to say that? Since I also just returned."

"Did you have a session?"

"Yes, work. I'm tired because today's photo shoot took longer than expected."

"Could you not sleep on the way back?" Rima finds his habit of falling asleep in the car strangely endearing.

"I couldn't settle down."

"Was something wrong?"

"Because you weren't there." He says, looking straight at her.

The sincerity of his words unnerves her.

"Don't say that."

"Why not?"

"It just...feels..." Rima pauses, "Nothing."

She can't explain her feelings to him. She's almost afraid to.

How can she make him understand that sometimes, his actions gives her hope...that it makes her believe there is a possibility he just might feel the same way?

It's not likely, she argues to herself. He wouldn't want something more than friendship.

"What's wrong? It's awkward?" Shiki asks, noticing her discomfort and somehow, he can't help but feel disappointed.

"It's unusual, that's all." Rima explains, refusing to meet his eye. "For you to say stuff like that."

"Hmm? But I don't feel that way."

"It's not that, I mean...just to me, with you being..." She trails off again, feeling rather flustered.

"I don't dislike being with you, and I don't get tired of seeing you. Is that a problem?"

"You don't get it." Rima exclaims and in that moment, when her eyes brighten and her cheeks flush, he thinks she looks beautiful.

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She asks, ignoring his previous question.

"Your face turns red when I stare at you, it's interesting." Shiki muses, pleased to see her blush deepen.

"Forget it." Rima walks off to her rooms. Shiki watches her, feeling rather confused.

"Mmm? Why are you walking away so hurriedly?"

She doesn't hear him, or pretends not to.

Did he say something wrong?

"Weird..."

Rima was acting differently today...

He doesn't understand why it was unusual.

They were always together.

He really does like being around her, he feels comfortable with her.

Was it wrong of him to state the truth?

I'll ask her to explain later. He thinks to himself before entering his own room.

"I really don't get tired of looking at you though."


	3. Take Three: Answering Machine

Author's Note: The formal disclaimer is in the first chapter. Thank you for all those that've reviewed, I hope the link actually works. It's annoying how fan fiction doesn't allow it.

Only the dialogue is the original track, all other additions and underlined sentences are my additions.

A bonus to my readers - if you search up "Vampire Knight DS game fingerling summary Shiki Senri" a website covering the dating game gives screenshots (kaho-yukimura)(.livejournal)(.com) and you should be able to see pictures of Shiki smiling and blushing! 3 Message me if you have any questions.

Please read and review!

* * *

Take Three: Rusuden ("Answering Machine")

* * *

He doesn't like having to call her.

She's always by his side and her absence feels out of place.

It's rather lonely, being out of reach...

She's missing and no one can understand him with a few simple words.

Shiki sighs. Rima is probably having tea with the others at one of the Aidou family's vacation home. He wishes he's there...anywhere instead of here.

It's a good thing he's still able to contact her through the telephone network. He's never been adept with technology, with their telepathic connection, he doesn't need to be.

The cellphone feels more of an inconvenience than anything. It's rather strange to use.

She's not picking up...

He looks at the phone, still able to hear the ringing and frowns.

Is she too busy to be able to pick up the phone?

The thought saddens him.

Ah. It reached her voicemail.

_I'm out right now. Please leave your message within 60 seconds after the beep. _

He almost smiled, recognizing the pre-recording.

It was her all right, Rima didn't care for personalizing.

She's simple and honest, refreshingly so compared to the endless chatter and blabber of the other girls he knows.

*beep*

"Hello, it's me. You're away?"

Pause.

"Ichijou-san said that you wanted me to return your call as soon as possible because you couldn't reach me before. He left me a message."

Pause.

"Ah, I won't get any reply from this..."

Pause.

"Are you really not around?"

_I miss you._

"I also have something I want to ask you. It's troublesome this way and I want to speak to you directly."

_I want to hear your voice._

"So give me a call. I'll be sleeping in my room."

_I'll be waiting._

"Well then...see you later."


	4. Take Four: Scolding Voice

Author's Note: Disclaimer in first chapter. Out of all the tracks, I found this one the hardest. The context wasn't as flexible and some of the dialogue wouldn't make sense (between Rima and Shiki - at least, not in my opinion) so I had to make some minor changes.

If you like, please check out my other story: Beauty x Blood. It's a series of dribbles and themed one-shots of Shiki and Rima! (As of 2012 - I'm in the process of editing and wrapping up the stories. It's getting a bit long and I'm looking forward to starting something new.)

Like always, thank you for your previous reviews and please continue!

* * *

Take Four: Oshikari Voice ("Scolding Voice")

* * *

He doesn't usually mind going shopping with Rima.

"Hey, you're not done yet?"

It's not in his nature to be impatient but today, she's taking longer than usual. He's curious.

"No. Wait a minute." Her voice drifts from inside the changing room.

"For the dress that you're wearing to the dance, won't anything be fine? Say, something simple?"

_It's not the dress, it's the wearer and you'll look beautiful, no matter what. At least, to me. _

"No." She sounds amused and he doesn't understand. "What would you have me wear?" Rima asks. She wants to see what he'd choose, what he'd like for her to wear.

"You're asking me to choose? What a bother."

"Everything is a bother to you." Rima replies but Shiki silently disagrees.

_You're not. _

"Pastel colored clothing is adult-like..." He commented, surveying the store. "So how about a full-length dress in pastel colors?"

Rima steps out in a beige colored dress a few minute later and glances at her reflection in the mirror. "I don't think this color suits me."

"Why not? What kind of dress would you like then?"

"Something that's both cute and sexy. Elegant and of course, and if it's simple it'd be good." Rima almost laughs at the confused expression he has.

"Eh? Something that exudes a little sexiness within cuteness, but also showing elegance will do? Something casual would also be good?"

"Why not?" Rima asks teasingly, but Shiki doesn't seem to notice. Instead, he appears deep in thought.

"It's impossible to have everything." He declares after a while, "It would be fine just to look for a dress that suits you."

This time, Rima does laugh. "What dress would suit me then?"

"I think a cute dress would suit you."

He doesn't think she should wear something too revealing, it would be...troublesome. Just imagining the reactions of the Day Class Boys' irritated him.

"A cute dress?"

"How about this and this?" He hands her two different dresses from expensive brands without even looking at a price.

"I''m opening the curtain."

"Shiki!" Rima exclaims, "You can't just come in."

"Why not? It's nothing embarrassing. If I don't see then I won't be able to know."

"That's not the point. Baka!" Rima scolds, turning red.

"Gomen." He apologizes for the sake of upsetting her.

"What do you think then?" Rima asks, looking at her reflection. The light blue color emphasizes her complexion and shows her figure.

"Hmm, well, it really suits you." _You're beautiful. _ "But the shoes are a disaster. Why are you wearing sneakers? Where are the mules that I prepared?"

"I didn't have time to change and I didn't like the height."

"You're worried about the heels being too high?" Shiki finds it strange. She's a vampire and a model, her movements embody grace. She shouldn't have to worry about falling, if the unthinkable did happen, he'd be there to catch her. "But wearing sneaksers to a dance is...something unheard off."

"I wasn't planning on actually wearing sneakers to the dance Shiki." How silly of him to think so.

"Hm...since it can't be helped, I'll look for something with a low heel. Try on the second dress."

This time he decides to wait a fraction longer.

"Have you already worn it? I'm opening the curtain."

Rima sighs as she turns to face him. There was an improvement at least, she thinks begrudgingly. At least he gave a warning.

"Why are you wearing a T-shirt underneath?"

"It might be a bit inappropriate." She comments.

"Eh?" Shiki ruffles his hair, even more confused. "It's too revealing? But you wear dresses like this all the time when you're modeling."

_(A/N: The original sentence was "and you don't have the self-confidence to wear it?" but with Rima that seemed highly unlikely.) _

"Not to a school event."

Shiki considers this and agrees. It's a dress fit for her, a soft, sleek silk black number that flowed to her knees, fitting her perfectly.

"Ahh, it's too troublesome. Wear whatever I choose." He says and begins sorting through the other racks, handing her random items. "This dress, this pair of sandals, and put half of your hair up. For make-up, leave your eyes as they are and-"

Rima laughs and the delicate sound rings throughout the empty store. Shiki pauses in surprise, relishing in the rare occurrence.

"Hmm? Why are you laughing?" He asks, looking quite pleased.

"Nothing."

She closes the changing room door and proceeds to change back into her original outfit. It's cute of him, really, to take this seriously. Even going so far to think of her and makeup. Their manager would be pleased with Shiki developing an eye for fashion.

"It's nothing? You're weird."

"I think I'll do the rest myself." Rima said, tiptoeing to kiss him on the cheek as a gesture of her gratitude.

"Okay then." He nods blankly, stunned by her actions.

His brain vaguely recalls Ichijou-san saying all troublesome things were worth doing because it comes with a great reward. He figures this is an example.

"I'm tired." Shiki mutters to himself, yawning slightly but is very pleased with the outcome.


	5. Take Five: Sweet Voice

Author's Note: The final installment! This one was cute, I have difficult imagining it since it seems a bit OOC. One thing I was disappointed with was how none of the scenarios made the coupling official, but I guess that's part of the game. My first and foremost head canon for Vampire Knight is - of course - Shiki and Rima are together.

They're practically canon anyway, Hino Matsuri stated so. Or at least she alluded to it. (She stated in an interview that she's not very good at developing romantic relationships and should have made Shiki lean on Rima's shoulder instead of Ichijou's for the Vampire Knight OVA.)

Anyway, thank you to those that have read this! I hope you enjoyed it! Make sure to review at the end, I'd love to hear your overall impression

* * *

Take Five: "Sweet Voice"

* * *

"Shiki."

"What's the matter? It's surprising for you to come to the library." Shiki looks up from the book he was reading, surprised to find Rima standing some distance away from him.

"Baka. I was looking for you."

"Eh? You were looking for me? But we didn't make any arrangements to meet."

"Since when did we need to make arrangements?" Rima asks, finding the idea preposterous.

"That's true. I wouldn't have come here without telling you but you were busy talking to Ruka just now." He explains.

The Cross Academy is worthy of any scholar, but Shiki likes it best for the quiet and peace it brings. It's one of his favorite places to take a nap undisturbed.

"I was just wondering where you disappeared off to."

"Why is your face red? Don't stand, come over here." Shiki says, reaching out for her. She walks around him instead, leaning over his shoulder to glance at the title of the book he's holding.

The strands of her hair fall beside his face. It's rather ticklish but he likes the soft, gentle feeling.

There's a hint of her shampoo, perfume and the smell of her blood...

Delectable.

"Isn't this for our ethics class?"

"Wait, I'll finish this book in a moment. Do you mind waiting?"

"No." _Of course not. _

"If you're bored, you can also read. There's no one else except us tonight, so we can take our time."

Rima blushes inadvertently at his comment. He probably doesn't realize what he accidentally implied just now. She takes a random book of the shelf quickly, hoping to distract herself from her perverse thoughts. How embarrassing.

"What are you doing?" Shiki's voice, low and close to her ear startles her. The book falls to the floor, causing a loud thud to echo throughout the room. Her usual lightning-speed reflexes fails her and she blames him.

"You're clumsy tonight."

"You surprised me."

"This book, 'Modern Rationalism'? So you read something this difficult?"

She throws him a look in response and Shiki smiles. He knows perfectly well they've read the most extensive list of literary works of Vampire authors, all in their original languages.

Socrates, Aristotle and Plato in Ancient Greek.

Tolstoy and Dostoyevsky in Russian.

Machevilli in Italian.

There's Shakespeare, Balzac and Homer.

Hemingway, Camus and Victor Hugo.

Yukio Mishima and the likes.

"I'm guessing you only took it by chance, and you have no interest in it?"

Rima doesn't say anything and he gives her a skeptical look.

"As I thought. You don't seem like the type."

"What does that mean?" She raises an eyebrow. He knows her too well.

"How about reading together then? I have a book that Ichijou-san recommended."

"Nandeska?"

"This one, '7 Strange Things That Really Happened In School.'"

"I don't think so." She wrinkles her nose and Shiki finds the action adorable.

"You don't want to read scary stories while in school at night? Mmm, Iet's see." He searches for a more appropriate novel. "How about this then? 'Fairytales of the world'?"

"The last time I read those I was a child."

"Eh? I'm treating you like a child?" He ignores her sarcasm and flips the book open to the first page, reading aloud. "Long, long ago, in a certain place, there lived a beautiful princess..."

He doesn't miss the petulant look of annoyance she threw at him.

"The beautiful princess had-"

"Shiki."

He chuckles. "Ah, it's so late, yet we're not being quiet in the library." "Come closer, I'll speak softly."

She reluctantly sits down next to him on the couch.

"Come closer." He said, gently pulling her towards him by the waist before repeating the story. "Long, long ago, in a certain place, there lived a beautiful princess. The beautiful princess had a spell cast on her by an evil witch."

"Mm..." She can't concentrate. He's too close and his hand is still lightly placed around her... She hears his heartbeat first, a steady rhythm - matched and then outpaced but her own. She cringes, knowing he notices it too.

"Rima? What's wrong? Your heart is racing and you're breathless." Shiki asks, forgetting about the story and turning to look at her intently. "Could you be sick?"

He's worried.

"No." Rima shakes her head, "I'm fine."

"Do you want to lie down?" Shiki frowns, concerned. He checks her temperature by leaning his forehead against hers. It's not helping.

"You can rest your head on my knees."

Before she can refuse him, he rearranges their position and she finds her head on his lap. He looks down at her and for the second time that night, she blushes.

"Ichijou-san said that the sick must rest. Take it easy." His voice is so gentle and Rima finds that she can't breathe. "How is it? Are you feeling a little better?"

"I'm fine." Rima says abruptly and stands up, distancing herself from him.

"You're already fine?"

"I'm fine." Rima says abruptly, standing up and distancing herself from him. She wouldn't be able to control herself if she took up on his offer. "Really."

"You're already fine?" He doesn't believe her.

"I'm fine." Rima reassures herself for the third time but it's all a lie.

_It's you. Can't you see? You're the one making me feel this way._


End file.
